The standard child safety seat comes equipped with standard components, which includes a restraint harness system and a chest clip that are used to keep the shoulder straps in the proper position on the child and prevent the child from being ejected from the moving vehicle. However, a problem with the previous chest clip is it can be moved in the downward position so the child can free his or her arms from the shoulder straps and climb out of the safety seat. According to the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration, 59% of child restraint systems are not tight enough due to the chest clip not being placed in the proper position. Therefore, there is a need for a chest clip that has a guard with a button manufactured on the chest clip that will fasten into the shoulder straps, thus having button holes to prevent the child from moving the chest clip in the downward position once the chest clip guard has been buttoned into the shoulder straps.